Symbol
by Ccrystal14
Summary: With him, they became more than a simple renegade group. More than just common criminals. And most of all, Starscream believed in him.' When Starscream and Megatron first met, they respected each other. What was it that changed? Power corrupts.


**Well hello. I blame this one-shot on many dreams, and a few songs.**

**My first uploaded fic of Transformers. There are no pairings. But i suppose you can find some MegsxScreamer if you squint... a lot.**

**Starscream may seem out of character at first, but I tried to think in HIS point of view... before he wanted Megatron dead every five seconds. Oh yeah and this is a G1 story. So keep that in mind.  
**

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

When Starscream had first joined the Decepticons, he was under the impression that they stood for freedom... that they stood for something that was better than the Autobot's way.

Megatron was the leader everyone wanted; he was strong, intelligent, cunning, and he was their symbol. He was cruel yet kind and all the Decepticons believed in him. He was their guide and their punisher, but he seemed just... despite it all.

With him, they became more than a simple renegade group. More than just common criminals.

And most of all, _Starscream_ believed in him. And he was known not to trust _anyone_. But he trusted Megatron, and believed that he knew what he was doing. That he knew what was right.

And it didn't take long for Megatron to believe in Starscream. It didn't take long for him to rise to the position of Second in Command, Air Commander of all Decepticons.

Megatron saw the potential in Starscream, he saw how the seekers determination and intelligence would be beneficial to everyone, including himself. So he made _Starscream_ a symbol.

He represented freedom of the skies for his seeker brothers, something Megatron could never do, not even on his best day. Starscream stood for quickness, while Megatron power. They were a great team, and slowly but surely, together t hey began to win.

Yet Starscream began to see a change in Megatron.

Perhaps it was something no one else could really detect because of their distance from the leader. Either way, the change was present, but Starscream tried to ignore it. Though it could only be ignored for so long...

Megatron wanted to extend the war. For how long, Starscream did not know, but he knew they couldn't.

They really _couldn't_...

That war started because of many reasons. Megatron felt he and his brothers were treated unfairly, seekers felt outcast from society, Starscream for his own personal reasons, but no one wanted to extend the war.

Starscream may have been built for war, but he was a scientist by nature. He didn't want to fight for any longer than necessary.

Something had to be done.

Starscream decided to discuss this with Megatron, perhaps even change his mind. He went to his leader carefully after a briefing on a rather dangerous mission that would, no doubt, extend the war.

He decided to be cautious and approach the situation being as diplomatic as possible. Megatron, at the time, was feeling rather triumphant, because it seemed his closest underlings agreed with him.

Starscream just HAD to change that.

Not because he wanted to, but because he had to.

"My leader..." He began, almost uncertain of his words.

Megatron had turned to him, smiling proudly, but there seemed to be something else there.

Greed... but very small traces of it.

"Yes, my second? Is there something you need?"

He heard it, the ravenous tone that overtook his leader's voice.

Starscream ignored it.

"I need to speak with you about _your_ new plan." Starscream had made the 'your' as distinct as he could. If Megatron had taken up on that, he obviously didn't show any signs.

"Go on."

Starscream explained as kindly and respectfully as he could. Throughout his mini speech, Megatron simply listened intently, and paid attention. When he finished, Megatron shook his head.

"I knew one day you'd want to surpass me, Starscream. But I couldn't guess that you'd do it in such an uncivil manner. Leave my sight. I do not want to see your faceplates again on this solar cycle."

It was safe to say... Starscream was confused. Megatron hadn't seemed angry exactly, which was what he was expecting. No... he seemed... accepting. Almost sad. As if Starscream had just stabbed him in the back.

He tried to figure his leader out, but he was simply shooed away. Still, though, he wouldn't leave, and Megatron began to get angry.

"What is it you want from me, Starscream? You've already attested to your treachery! Now leave!"

He was taken aback. What was wrong with Megatron? He was acting... strange. Stranger then he'd ever see him act.

Starscream wouldn't budge, and Megatron had gotten almost furious.

"STARSCREAM!! Leave this room this INSTANT!!"

"...What's wrong with you, Megatron?" he had said, almost concerned for his leader. Why else would he be getting so angry? This had never happened to any of them before.

Even when they made the gravest mistakes...

And yet this was Megatron's most fatal.

When he saw that Starscream would NOT be leaving, he summoned Shockwave and Soundwave, and ordered them to lock Starscream in their own jail cells.

"Of course a little hard time would do our little seeker good," Megatron had said, even more of that greed slipping into his chalky voice.

And so Starscream was placed in jail.

And thus Megatron became _another_ symbol to him.

One of hatred.

One of suppression.

One of corruption.

One of defeat.

From that day, Starscream did not respect Megatron. Nor did he agree with him. He challenged Megatron's every move, because he knew what would come out in the end.

The Decepticons weren't really anything more than a group of _renegades_, a group of leaderless _criminals_.

Because in Starscream's mind, they had no leader. Just one who was already dead.

Megatron was the symbol of their downfall.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. R&R people.**


End file.
